


Christmas trees and Chinese geese

by HoliGAY



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Season 7, Big langst, Cannon-ish compliant, Christmas AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Christmas Movies, Lance central, Like the paladins were in space for like 20 yrs, M/M, it gets fluffy, klance, there is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoliGAY/pseuds/HoliGAY
Summary: "Christmas... Another year, gone. Alone."Lance sighs at the empty dining room. Tables originally filled with people were over turned. The original souls sitting there were gone. The warm place filled with memories was cold. Memories were seeping away.Knock! Knock!Lance jumps at the loud sound, he walks to the door, opening the creaky wood. He gasped at the figure in the doorway. Keith Shirogane. Standing on his porch."Lance... I'm so sorry..."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Christmas trees and Chinese geese

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! This klance is very angsty. Atleast in the beginning so if you're filled with cheery joy I don't really recommend reading this right now. I promise it does get happier towards the end. Just in typical fashion of mine I tend to write angst. Anyway, I'll be writing another fic for New Years. I hope you guys enjoy this!

**March 25.**

Lance ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could, even when his muscles burned he ran faster. He knew he was going too fast. He reaches the little yellow door, the paint he fondly remembers painting was much more faded. The original bright yellow was pale, chipping in many places. He flings open the door, swallowing the climbing fear in his throat.

"Mamá! Papá!"

Silence. The entire home was tattered, tables overturned everything was. Strange. Bookcases were thrown to the floor, knick knacks scattered throughout the wooden floor. Scratches all over the walls. Lance walked the floor.

_Crack!_

Lance looked down, he gasped in horror. His father's reading glasses were under his boot. He kneeled down to pick up the metal framed glasses. A tint of crimson was on the rim. Lance dropped the glasses, covering his mouth to hide a scream. A purple light gleamed on the remaining glass that wasn't shattered. Lance unsteadily walked to the gleam. A long sword lied in the doorframe. Lance audibly gasped. The blade was familiar. A Galran weapon. With the similar red dripping from the tip of the blade. Realization hit hard.

"Oh my god... Oh my _god!"_

A tear fell down Lance's cheek, the warm water streaked down his face in lines. Something had happened. Something Lance had never expected. Galra had destroyed the place he called home, the _people._ The tears kept falling. He knew it. 

Another light flashed in his eyes, a reflection from the setting sun on a still standing picture frame. Lance looked closer at the gleam. He realized what the picture was of. Lance as a young child, possibly ten years old. Words were under the picture in pretty curled cursive. His mother's handwriting.

_Our beloved son. Gone to unknown causes._

Lance felt more tears fall, his family thought he was _dead._ He was gone for twenty years. It makes since they assumed his death. Lance sobbed, he rested his head in his hands, crying for all to hear.

**October 24.**

Lance thought he was getting better. He smiled more, the mask he wore was going away. True happiness was finally coming into his life. He had hoped so. Halloween decorations were everywhere. Children excitedly jumping up for over-priced costume. Lance walked to his home, staring into the stone eyes of Allura's statue. The forever reminder. 

Lance knew he was being horribly cruel to himself. His home was sandwiched between his original family's house. Right next to Allura's stone monument. It was a punishment. He placed it upon himself. Why? Not even Lance knew.

Lance grabbed his phone, dialing the number he's called too many times. The phone rang so many times before going to voicemail. As always, Lance left a message. As he had every other day for the past year.

"Uh...Keith? Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it? Well... I just wanted to tell you... I'm alive. I'm not okay but- But I miss my best friend. That friend is you Keith... Hopefully, you'll talk to me one day..."

The message was sad, as always. Though it was true, Lance missed Keith nearly everyday. He thought to himself he shouldn't be selfish, Keith was apart of such a wonderful cause. Why should Lance take Keith away from people who really need him. Of course... Lance did need Keith.

**December 25.**

Today was the most important day of nearly everyone's year. Christmas day. Lance looked around at his empty home, no such tree or any Christmas cheer were in his residence. Lance didn't really mind, Christmas wasn't even important to him anymore. Why celebrate a holiday meant to be cherished in other peoples company?

Lance walked to his door, every holiday he decided to visit his family. Or, atleast, their home. He had opened the pale wooden door, uncaring to lock it. He went straight to the dining room, memories flooding back to Lance like a waterfall. Every happy moment played like a tape before his eyes. Salty tears started to cloud the memories.

"Lance...?"

Lance hadn't heard the door being swung open. He hadn't seen the telltale black hair in the corner of his eyes. Lance fully turned around, he felt as if he was dreaming. Keith. The one person Lance relied on was there. Within touching distance. Keith looked worried, in fact, scared for Lance's saftey. The tears fighting at Lance's waterline fell as did he. Lance's knees hit the wood in a hard _thunk._

 _"_ Keith?"

Keith had ran towards Lance to make sure he was okay. The second Keith took a mere step, he was brought down by Lance's arm into a soft hug. Keith wasn't expecting it. He wasn't ready to face Lance. Keith had tried so many times to contact him but, Earth didn't have multi-planet communication. Keith did however, receive every message Lance ever sent to him. Keith expected Lance to be mad. He wanted Lance to be.

"Lance I- I'm so... So sorry..."

Lance wasn't angry, any ill emotions evaporated like smoke the second Lance saw Keith. Lance had missed him, he was never upset at Keith just, sad.

"Keith. It's okay, don't apologize okay? I'm alright now..."

The hug continued for only a moment before Keith broke it, noticing the horrible state Lance's families home was in. Keith had also noticed the Glaran sword in the doorway. Keith knew what happened from The Blade members informing him but this was brutal. Keith had stood up, taking Lance with him. Wordlessly, they walk to Lance's house. 

Upon opening the door, the sticky smell of alcohol hit Keith like a wave. The scent was old, dating back about a month but whenever the binge was. It was a long one.

"Oh god... What's happened to you, Lance?"

Lance had shut the door, he felt himself laugh at Keith's question. The laugh was self ridiculing.

"The long answer? Or the very short answer?"

Keith felt sad, because he wasn't there to save Lance from whatever hell he has experienced in the year Keith left.

"Lance... The shorter answer."

Lance sighed, he was thankful Keith said that. Otherwise Lance would really start sobbing.

"Depression."

It was a one-worded answer but Keith knew how much emotion was packed inside that one word. Keith wanted to talk for hours over this. Yet, he saw how reluctant Lance was. So Keith decided to drop it. Albeit only for a while.

"Lance, do you want to go out? As in dinner?"

Lance looked up, confused at best. He hoped Keith wouldn't pry but. Dinner? A rumble from Lance's stomach decided his answer for Keith nodded, swinging open the door again, ushering for Lance to leave.

"Dinner? Really? That's how you start this?"

Keith laughed, happy the Lance he's always known was talking. He opened the passenger seat, Keith had finally gotten a car. A run-down red pickup truck. Lance climbed into the tall truck, eyeing it in little disgust.

"Yes! You're starving, I'm starving!"

While Keith reved up the older engine, Lance realized something both of them had apparently forgotten. A very important something.

"Keith... Today is December twenty-fith. Christmas?"

The car jolted to a hault, Keith pushing his arm out to stop Lance from smashing the windshield. _Oh yeah. Christmas._ Keith sighed in defeat before he too realized something.

"Well, there's always that one restaurant that's open everyday..."

Lance looked over at Keith, his brows raised in disgust.

"Oh no. We are not going to McDonald's. When thinking of Christmas dinners, I'm not sure McD's is the first to come in mind."

Keith shook his head in horror, denying even the thought of eating there.

"Absolutely not. I have dirty laundry with them. I'm talking about some Chinese place."

Lance was nodding his head before stopping, the truck jolting to move again.

"Wait what? A Chinese restaurant? Are you kidding? You're kidding please-?"

Keith cuts Lance off by pulling into the parking lot of a very sketchy restaurant. Though, it was open.

"Just calm down, we can sue them if we die."

Lance shakes his head, laughing at Keith's fumble. They walk into the Chinese buffet, workers immediately laughing the second they enter. A waiter escorts them to their seats, handing each a menu and giving drinks. Lance stares at the menu, still in utter shock he's eating dinner at a Chinese restaurant. With Keith.

"This is... Crazy, completely insane."

Keith looks to the side, where Lance was sitting. Keith felt like he was slapped hard in the face. Lance was beside him. Sitting within close proximity. Keith believed he really was dying, so his mind conjured up his dying wish. To see Lance again. Keith raises his hand to brush some hair from Lance's eyes, expecting air. Instead he felt soft, sily hair. Even if Lance said he was depressed, he still looked just as beautiful as the last time.

"You're real?"

Lance was blushing. He knew it, he could feel the bright pink tint his cheeks. Keith's hand was on his face, the slight rough feeling wasn't new. It was so welcome. He hadn't seen, heard, felt anything from Keith in an entire year. Lance understood why Keith was skeptical, Lance thought he was dreaming. He thought wrong. Lance grabbed Keith's hand, holding it.

"Yeah... Atleast, I think so."

Keith was convinced he was going to cry. Seeing the saphires called Lance's eyes were on Keith. He really thought he was going to sob, loudly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! HERE WE HAVE A CAROL FOR YOU! ENJOY THE CHRISTMAS GOOSE!"

The moment of soft privacy was interrupted for a large plate slams down on the table. A goose... With it's head still attached. Keith stares at the strange... Meal in confusion. Lance screams in horror at the display, the still headed goose was staring at him. It's beady eyes... Watching.

"Oh- uh... Thank you but... It's head and... Neck?"

The waiter nods his head, grabbing a large butcher knife, slamming the blade. Effectively beheading the goose, the severed neck followed by the head goes flying the another direction. Lance blinks once, then twice. The beheaded goose still stayed neckless.

"JINGLE BELLS, BATMAN SMELLS ROBIN LAID AN EGG! THE BATMOBILE LOST A WHEEL AND THE JOKER GOT AWAY! HEY!"

Keith covers his mouth to stop from laughing hysterically. Never. Never did Keith ever expect this.

"Uhm...Uh... Thank you?"

The workers all cheered, going back to the kitchen to possibly practice round two. Lance was laughing, his shoulders bouncing at the insane event that just played out. Lance turned to look back over at Keith, before bursting into laughter again.

"Oh wow. Keith, I think I've just had the greatest Christmas of all time."

Keith smiled, still chuckling from the recent happenings. There was a large window in front of their booth, white frozen water starts falling in light flurries. Keith grabs Lance's shoulders, happiness being his motive. Keith closes the distance between him and Lance, a sweet childlike kiss. The moment drags longers then any child would dare kiss though.

"Me too, Lance."

Lance was stunned again, yet not in shock or horror. But joy. He was so happy. He'd possibly never felt such joy.

"Merry Christmas Keith. Is it okay to say I love you?"

Keith laughs, holding Lance's hands. Keith nods his head softly.

"I love you too Lance. Merry Christmas to the person who made this day merry for me."

Lance doesn't fight the tears this time. Lance also decides to be bold. Kissing Keith again by closing the space himself.

Maybe. Just maybe, Lance had discovered true happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you liked this. I personally didn't but I worked very hard. I'll be writing again on New Years!


End file.
